Ryuuto vs Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by Account Moving
Summary: Ryuuto desperately needs, a job... so the Nightmares suggested to work at Freddy Fazbear's. What could go wrong... right?


Chapter One: New Job!

(Ryuuto POV)

I got tired of living in my old house and I could tell the NIghtmares were bored of this house, too. I went to the newspaper, and found this job advertisement:

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Grand Re-opening!**_

 _ **Vintage pizzeria given new life!**_

 _ **Come be a face of the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!**_

 _ **What could go wrong!  
$100.50 a week!**_

 _ **To apply call: 1-555-FAZ-FAZBEAR**_

I smirked. "This could work Ryu." Plushtrap said, jumping on my shoulder. "Then we can rule the world with our money and might!" Plushtrap started laughing like a maniac. _**A VERY SCARY EVIL MANIAC.**_ I went to the pizzeria, keeping the Nightmare Summoning Contract with me. (Author's Note: I will keep Naruto influences to the minimum) I went to the manager's office. "Hello, I'd like to-" I got cut off by the manager shaking my hand like a insane person. "You got the job, kid!" He frantically said.  
(That night;12:00 AM)

I looked around at my Night Guard office. I looked through the camera's for a while. After a while I got a phone call:

" _Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

 _Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?_

The 'Phone Guy' cleared his throat.

 _But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

 _Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them._

Again, Phone Guy cleared his throat.  
 _Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

 _Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

I blinked. "Okay, that was weird." I said. At the end of the message I noticed Toy Bonnie was gone. "Holy crack!" I swore. I summoned Nightmare Bonnie. I put the Freddy head on the floor. I made a clone go into my Nightmare form, Nightmare Dragonoid. A black dragon with slit red eyes, knife-like teeth and a red tail with white fire on it.

(Cue- Glitch World FNAF WORLD OST-BATTLE)

Toy Bonnie appeared. I smirked. "Hello, bunny." Nightmare Bonnie charged at his toy counterpart. (A/N: I lied about the Naruto influences. Let the fight commence!) " _ **Akumuton:2 O kamimasu!"**_ ( _ **Nightmare Release: Bite 2!**_ ) Nightmare Bonnie sank his fangs into Toy Bonnie's arm. "Enough, big bro." I sighed. Nightmare Bonnie let go of Toy Bonnie's arm. "Leave Nightmare Dragonoid, Nightmare Bonnie." I said. They nodded and dispelled. I went to Toy Bonnie. "I can and will heal you." I said. I used the _**Shōsen Jutsu**_ **(** _ **Mystical Palm**_ **)** on Toy Bonnie. I sensed something behind me. "Is there something behind me?" I asked, annoyed. Toy Bonnie nodded fearfully. I looked behind me and saw Bubba.  
(Cue-Melt Boss:FNAF WORLD)  
"I will beat you, and kick your butt!" Bubba bragged. "Unlikely. _**Akumuton:Mega kōshō!"**_ ( _ **Nightmare Release: Mega Bite**_ ) I yelled, doing a lot of damage. " _ **Babaton:O shiri o kerimasu!"**_ ( _ **Bubba Release: Kick Your Butt!**_ ) Then Bubba tried to kick my butt. I deadpanned. "WTF?" Toy Bonnie and I said simultaneously. My eye twitched in anger. "THAT'S IT! _**BOSUTON:Jigoku dai shi u~ōru!"**_ ( _ **Boss Release:Hell 4th Wall**_ ) One explsosion later the smoke cleared.

 _6 AM_

"I quit." I yelled.

Chapter One: END


End file.
